


I Feel It Coming

by TooGucci4You



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little bit of smut?, like not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGucci4You/pseuds/TooGucci4You
Summary: “What, you didn’t think all that flirting was for fun, did you?” She lowered her head again, leaning down closer to Betty’s steadily flushing face.“When Veronica Lodge wants something,” her voice dropped a few octaves, becoming low and husky, “Veronica Lodge gets it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beronica is real and I'm ready to throw hands with anyone who says otherwise
> 
> also I Feel It Coming by the Weeknd is a total beronica song and I listened to it on repeat while writing this so I'd recommend listening to it while reading this for the ~upgraded experience~

Betty often wished that she was just a _little_ more courageous. 

She wasn’t a coward by any means, she had broken into a teacher’s car and snuck into the school at night after all, so trying to address her feelings should be easy, right?

Wrong.

Betty Cooper had really thought she knew who she was and how she felt. The All-American girl-next-door, sweet and mild-mannered and hopelessly in love with the All-American boy-next-door, Archie Andrews.

Sure, she had a few (a _lot_ ) of underlying mental issues but hey, didn’t everyone?

(No.) 

Then Veronica Lodge, bad-girl-gone-good, had swept into her life in a whirlwind of raven hair and expertly shaped eyebrows and faux lesbian kissing and turned everything upside down.

That, plus Archie’s subsequent rejection, had really thrown her for a loop.

Suddenly it wasn’t red hair and strong hands that filled her late night thoughts, but tan skin and dark eyes and soft, slender fingers. Red painted lips that curved into a wicked smile and pressed to hers softly, leaving a smear of lipstick behind. 

The realization that she was kind of in love with her newly-appointed best friend hit Betty like a truck and sent her spiraling into panic. It had taken her 16 _years_ to tell Archie how she felt, only to be immediately shut down. How the hell was she supposed to tell a girl she’d known for two months?

It didn’t help that Veronica was a shameless flirt. She was constantly getting up into Betty’s personal space with that stupid smirk plastered across her face, trailing her fingers over her shoulders or deliberately brushing her hand against her thigh, and generally doing all she could to make Betty blush. 

Now was one of those times.

They were sitting beside each other at lunch, across the table from Archie and Kevin. Archie was talking about his music and how working with Valerie and the other Pussycats had been a really great experience for his songwriting.

Betty was doing her best to pay attention, nodding every so often as his words, but was fairly distracted by the fact that Veronica had been playing absentmindedly with her fingers the whole time. She laced and unlaced their fingers, running a thumb over Betty’s knuckles every once in awhile and sitting way too close to be considered friendly.

Kevin scrutinized them from across the table, and Betty could feel his gaze on her. She flicked her eyes up to meet his, and he smirked, darting his eyes deliberately to their intertwined hands and winking.

Betty’s face heated up, and she glanced over to Veronica. Her gaze was trained on Archie, but Betty could tell by now that she wasn’t really paying attention.  Her eyes were glazed over and she nodded mechanically, mind clearly elsewhere.

Betty pushed away the indecent thoughts that entered her mind when she considered where it could be.

As if sensing her staring, Veronica looked over at Betty, curling the side of her mouth up and raising an eyebrow in question.

To make matters worse, and so, _so_ cliché, the sun decided to come out from behind a passing cloud at that exact moment, shining onto Veronica’s dark hair and making it sparkle, and touching her deep brown eyes to an almost gold, full of glittering sundrops, and Betty decided that it was the last straw.

“Do you wanna come over tonight?” She blurted suddenly, smacking her hands on the table unnecessarily. Veronica blinked owlishly, momentarily stunned. She recovered quickly, smiling sweetly.

“I’d love to, but won’t Alice try to like, crucify me or something? Throw holy water at me? That stuff burns, you know.” Veronica laughed a little, trying to draw attention away from the specks of color that had risen to her cheeks.

Betty shook her head, “She and my dad are at some journalism thing until Sunday night. So you in?” She asked. Veronica stared at her a moment longer, then nodded with a self-satisfied smile.

“Great. 7 o’clock?”

“7 o’clock.” Veronica responded. Betty smiled back, then turned her attention to Archie, who was staring at them with his mouth hanging open, halfway through a sentence. “Sorry Arch, you were saying?”

Archie took a moment to recollect himself, flicking his eyes between the two girls, confused, but continued nonetheless. He talked until the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over and it was time for their next class.

As they collected their things and began to go their separate ways, Archie leaned over to Kevin, gesturing to Betty and Veronica’s retreating figures.

“What’s up with them do ya’ think?” He asked. Kevin sighed, putting a hand on Archie’s shoulder.

“Oh Archie, you’re really clueless, aren’t you?” Kevin shook his head with a laugh before heading out himself, leaving Archie to scratch his head, wondering what had just happened.

<><><><><>

Betty had a plan. She had invited Veronica for a reason, set on telling her how she felt. She had stared at herself in the mirror for an hour after she got home, psyching herself up and rehearsing how the conversation would (hopefully) go.

There was a solid knock at the door at 7 o’clock sharp, and Betty opened the door to a smiling Veronica.

She had abandoned her fancy dress and shoes for sweatpants and an old t-shirt, dark hair tied back loosely and makeup mostly taken off.

Betty didn’t think she could look prettier.

“Hey V, you look cute,” she said with a smile, standing aside so she could come in. Veronica looked at her, a little confused, but grinning nonetheless.

“Thanks? It’s nothing special though.”

“Still,” Betty led her down the hall. “There’s pizza in the kitchen, and then I was thinking Netflix?”

“Only if we can chill too,” Veronica sing-songed as she breezed past Betty, throwing her a suggestive glance and wiggling her eyebrows. Betty felt her face flame, but laughed.

“You wish.”

45 minutes later and they were curled up under the blankets in Betty’s bed, grease-stained paper plates thrown to the side to clean up later.

Veronica had pressed herself close to Betty, resting her head on her chest as the laptop sat between them, playing some cheesy romcom.

“Ugh, she’s totally going to end up with him, isn’t she? This is so dumb, she _clearly_ has more chemistry with the girl.” Veronica grumped, with Betty nodding in absentminded agreement. If she was being honest, she hadn’t paid much attention to the movie, her thoughts occupied with how to broach the topic of her feelings with Veronica.

Her close proximity wasn’t helping, distracting Betty with her soft breathing and warm, gentle grip around her waist.

“Betts? You okay?” Veronica asked, reaching out to click the spacebar and pause the movie. She looked up at her, dark eyes gentle and concerned.

_Yeah, I’m fine! Just tired_ , is what Betty had meant to say.

Instead what came out was: “I think I’m in love with you.”

Betty immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, looking at Veronica with undisguised horror, terror and panic coursing through her blood. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to—”

“Betts,” Veronica said softly, shifting to face her completely.

“That was so uncalled for, it just slipped out a-and I totally just ruined everything didn’t I?”

“Betty,” Veronica said more firmly this time.

“Christ, I’m so stupid thinking that—”

“Elizabeth Cooper, you listen to me right now!” Veronica’s eyes flashed as she sat up completely, pressing a firm hand to Betty’s chest. Betty snapped her mouth shut, eyes brimming with tears and fear as she gazed up at her best friend.

“Now,” her voice was softer, eyes gentler as she turned briefly to shut the laptop and set it safely to the side. “Calm down, and let me talk before you throw yourself into a tizzy.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty whispered, still terrified. “I didn’t mean to tell you like this, or even at all. But I couldn’t keep it in anymore.”

Veronica bowed her head and shook it, letting out a short laugh. “For someone as smart as you, you’re an _idiot_ sometimes, Betty Cooper.”

Betty looked at her with wide, confused eyes. “Wha…?”

Veronica swung a leg over her body, straddling her hips and looking down at her with soft, loving eyes. “I think I might be in love with you too, B.” At Betty’s dumbstruck look, she threw her head back in a laugh. “What, you didn’t think all that flirting was for _fun_ , did you?” She lowered her head again, leaning down closer to Betty’s steadily flushing face. “When Veronica Lodge wants something,” her voice dropped a few octaves, becoming low and husky, “Veronica Lodge _gets it_.”

The words, combined with her tone and the predatory gleam in Veronica’s eyes, sent a rush of electric desire through Betty, straight to her belly where it pooled low and warm. She surged forward, crashing their lips together passionately.

Veronica met her halfway, just as eager, and let out a hard puff of air through her nose as their lips melded together, her attempt to muffle the embarrassing moan that built up in her throat.

Her attempt was less successful the second time though, as Betty dragged her tongue over Veronica’s bottom lip. The whine that escaped her was high and needy, and it only served to spur Betty forward even more.

Betty reached her hands up, tugging at the loose ponytail Veronica had tied her hair up in. It came down in soft black waves, and she tangled her fingers in it, urging Veronica’s face even closer.

She tasted like cinnamon and chocolate and something inherently _Veronica_ , deliciously dangerous and alluring, and it made Betty’s head spin.

When Betty felt Veronica swipe at the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth eagerly, letting out her own moan at the feeling of Veronica’s tongue licking pure heat into her mouth. She danced it teasingly through her mouth, running it along the ridges of her canine teeth, and Betty broke away with a hard pant when she felt Veronica’s tongue brush against hers.

An embarrassing line of saliva connected their mouths, but Betty felt the heat in her stomach grow at the sight of it, especially when Veronica flicked out her pink tongue to break it.

Veronica pushed forward again, trailing kisses from the edge of Betty’s mouth to her ear, and all along her jaw, wet and open-mouthed and hungry. She dragged her lips down to her neck, leaving a smear of red tinted chapstick, and continued her path down the soft skin of her throat.

Betty groaned, and Veronica felt it vibrate under her lips. She kissed down to her collarbone and along it, the tip of her nose brushing softly against her pale skin. Arriving at the junction where her neck and shoulder connected, Veronica was overwhelmed with the urge to bite and lick and do anything that would mark Betty as hers.

“Ronn—” Betty began, about to warn her off, but quickly interrupted herself with a hiss as Veronica drew the tender skin into her mouth, sucking hard, and following it with a gentle bite that made Betty cry out. She lapped her tongue over it, soothing the sting with languid strokes, sure that it would leave a sizable mark.

It was the moan that escaped Betty at the feeling that finally made Veronica lose control for a moment, unable to resist rolling her hips strongly into the girl below her.

Betty pushed her back by the shoulders, flushed and panting, and looking oddly afraid.

“Sorry,” Veronica grinned, not looking at all sorry, until she noticed the strange look on Betty’s face.

“My mom will kill me if she sees that,” she laughed breathlessly, an attempt to dispel her uneasiness, but Veronica had picked up on it far too quickly. She reached a soft hand up to cradle her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong Betts? Is this too much?” All her humor was gone, leaving only dark eyes filled with concern. Betty felt her throat tighten inexplicably at the sight, like she was going to cry. She swallowed thickly, clearing it before shaking her head.

“No, no… it’s perfect. Just… need a sec to process this. I don’t think my brain has caught up with the rest of me yet,” she laughed quietly, closing her eyes and leaning forward to touch her forehead to Veronica’s. She felt soft hands run up her arms and gently rub her shoulders, and Betty allowed herself to relax, melting into Veronica’s touch.

She could smell the faint traces of Veronica’s perfume, floral and elegant, and underneath it the warm smell of her skin. It was comforting to Betty, made her feel safe and content.

Veronica shifted her fingers across Betty’s shoulders, massaging gently, releasing the tension gathered there, and pressed them lightly down her spine, earning herself a blissful sigh from Betty. She dragged her hands around to Betty’s front, feathering them across her sides before just barely putting her fingertips under the hem of her shirt.

Betty opened her eyes at the feeling of fingers ghosting over her skin, to find Veronica already looking at her, silently asking for her permission to continue. Betty smiled, nodding faintly, and allowed her eyelids to flutter shut again as Veronica dipped her hands under her shirt completely.

Veronica ran her hands over the soft skin of Betty’s stomach in an almost reverent way, eyes fixed on the strip of pale skin that steadily grew as her hands wandered higher, rucking up Betty’s shirt as they went. Betty shivered at the feeling of Veronica’s warm, gentle hands smoothing over her abdomen and dancing across her rib cage, thumbs barely brushing the bottom of her bra before retreating to massage over her stomach again.

“You,” Veronica breathed, eyes glowing, “are absolutely beautiful, Betty Cooper.” And Betty wanted to protest, wanted to say that she wasn’t anything special, but the way Veronica was looking at her, so full of love and adoration and like she had been the one to paint the stars in the sky, made it die on her lips, so she just curved them upwards softly instead.

Veronica leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of Betty’s nose, making her scrunch it up and giggle, which only served to make Veronica want to kiss it again. So she did.

Betty bit her lip for a moment, looking thoughtful and a little hesitant, then sat up abruptly. She set her hands on Veronica’s shoulders, urging her gently to occupy the space she had just been in. After a moment of confusion, Veronica got the idea, and obliged, slipping in between Betty’s legs and allowing the taller girl to settle her hips on top of hers.

Veronica smirked up at her, and Betty felt her breath catch at the beauty of the sight. Veronica, laid out underneath her, dark hair fanning out and contrasting with her light colored pillowcases, and wearing that _godforsaken smirk_ that drove Betty crazy.

Reaching down, she very gently took the hem of Veronica’s shirt in her fingers and, after glancing up quickly to earn her consent, tugged it up, revealing tawny skin and a toned, flat stomach. Betty gulped noticeably, feeling her mouth go dry as her eyes roamed greedily over Veronica’s skin.

She faltered, however, when she reached a hand out to touch her, balled fist hovering nervously a few inches above her stomach. Betty felt fear course through her, afraid that if she touched Veronica that she might break, or that _this_ might break, afraid that this was all just some dream and if she pushed too hard, it would all shatter.

But Veronica’s gentle grip on her wrist reminded her that it wasn’t, that this was real, and Betty felt herself being pulled back into the moment as she looked into Veronica’s eyes, hooded and glowing with an almost cat-like quality. Lantern eyes. She guided her hand slowly to her stomach, until Betty’s closed fist rested lightly on it, knuckles brushing against the skin.

With a deep breath, Betty unclenched her hand, allowing her fingers to spread out over Veronica’s belly and her palm to lay flat on it. She marveled at the contrast between her own pale skin and Veronica’s tan complexion, finding she liked the way they stood out against one another. Betty heard Veronica’s breath hitch as she dragged the pads of her fingers over the soft skin, and it sent another spike straight to the pool of heat in her center.

Emboldened, Betty placed her other hand on her, tentative at first, before she began to explore. She ran her palms all over the smooth skin and dragged blunt nails lightly up her sides, making Veronica squirm and giggle just a bit. When she reached the edge of her bra, Betty halted, gaze flicking up to meet Veronica’s intense stare.

Without breaking eye contact, Veronica very gently took one of Betty’s hands and laid it on her chest. Betty sat there, still as a statue, as Veronica lifted her arms and discarded her shirt completely before laying back.

“It’s okay if this is too much, I understa—aaaaanduh, hah…” Veronica’s voice trailed into a breathy whine as Betty suddenly began to move her fingers, massaging and kneading, slow and experimental. Her confidence grew as Veronica squirmed and whimpered under her touch, and her own smirk appeared on her face.

Hot hands found their way to her thighs, and Betty hissed as she felt Veronica drag her palms up her skin, over her hips, and to the bottom of her shirt, tugging insistently.

Pausing in her movements briefly, Betty discarded her shirt, throwing it to some unknown corner of the room to retrieve later. This time, both her hands found their way to Veronica’s breasts, and she kneaded with more purpose than before. She leaned down, capturing Veronica’s lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing the sounds she made as Betty worked her hands.

Veronica’s own hands were less than still, as she dragged them all across Betty’s back and thighs, scraping her nails down her inner thigh and getting a rewarding whine in response.

Mind clouded by lust, Betty didn’t even think when she took one hand away from Veronica’s chest to trail it down her stomach and the the top of her sweatpants, dipping her fingers below the waistband teasingly. Veronica pulled away from her, panting.

“Woah Betts, slow down there,” she laughed. Betty immediately retracted her hand, feeling embarrassment flood through her, and she muttered a meek apology, trying to withdraw the best she could from Veronica.

Veronica fumbled as she quickly tried to amend the situation. “Wait, no, not because I don’t want your hand down my pants, because trust me, _I do_ , but because I thought you wanted to take this slow is all.” Betty gave her a disbelieving look, and Veronica sighed, sitting up to touch their noses together. “I _promise_ you I’m being serious here. You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of, and I’m not here to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I want to take this slow, it’s your first time. It’s special.”

Betty looked at her with mock offense. “What makes you think this is my first time?!” She grumbled. Veronica grinned and knew that she had been forgiven.

“Oh please honey, it’s not that hard to tell,” she said, pressing a kiss to Betty’s cheek with an over exaggerated ‘ _mwah_ ’. “And just in case you aren’t completely convinced of my sincerity…” Veronica’s voice dropped back into her low, sexy tone as she grabbed Betty’s hand. She guided it gently back to her stomach, sliding it downwards and into the front of her sweats. Still gripping it, she urged Betty’s fingers into her panties, and Betty’s breath hitched audibly when she felt them slide through wet heat.

“Now do you believe me?” Betty nodded, looking a little thunderstruck as she withdrew her hand. “But first…” Veronica smirked at her, and in one fluid movement, she flipped them around. Betty found herself once again on her back, with Veronica pinning her down with her hips and a firm hand pressed to her collarbone. “Much better.”

“Woah, what makes you think _you’re_ the top?” Betty asked indignantly, though her blue-green eyes sparkled with humor. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

“Princess, I don’t think I’m the top, I _know_ I’m the top.” She replied arrogantly, tossing a curtain of black hair back over her shoulder. Betty began to grumble a protest, but Veronica quickly cut her off with a firm kiss to her lips. “Relax babe, we’ve got _all_ weekend to figure this out.”

Betty felt childlike giddiness flood through her at the realization, and she launched herself upwards at Veronica, content to spend the rest of her weekend (and her life, to be honest) tangled up together.

<><><><><>

**Archie:** UMMM

**Archie:** KEVIN SOS

**Kevin:**?

**Archie:** BETTY LEFT HER CURTAINS OPEN AND I JUST SAW HER AND VERONICA MAKING OUT ON HER BED WITH LIKE NO CLOTHES ON

**Kevin:** god FINALLY

**Kevin:** josie owes me 10 bucks

**Archie:** wait u guys WERE EXPECTING THIS?!?!?!?!

**Kevin:** like i said archie, youre really clueless


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone take my computer away from me jfc
> 
> a continuation bc I got another idea
> 
> edit: I fixed some blatant formatting errors that I missed bc I posted this at 1 am last night

Veronica was awoken the next morning by sunlight streaming in through Betty’s window. The window that definitely did not have the curtains drawn over it. Not that Veronica registered what that meant.

She stretched like a cat, reaching her arms high above her head and sighing in satisfaction when she felt her back crack a few times. Betty snoozed beside her, arm thrown over Veronica’s stomach and chin tucked close to her chest.

Veronica smiled softly at the girl next to her, warmth flooding her body pleasantly as she recalled the previous night’s events, in which she had _definitely_ proved she was the top. She hadn’t bothered to redress after, unlike Betty, who was wearing underwear and an oversized t-shirt, and she shivered as she gently wiggled her way out of Betty’s grip, careful not to disturb her.

Arching her back again after she stood, Veronica leaned down and scooped up her panties and a plaid button up shirt of Betty’s that was lying by the bed. She dressed quickly, not even bothering to button up the shirt, and padded off downstairs with the intent of surprising her new girlfriend with breakfast.

<><><><><>

Betty was awoken by the smell of bacon and the lack of warmth snuggled against her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, groaning as she hauled herself to a half-sitting position and scratched the back of her neck.

She stretched across the bed to grab her phone and climbed out from under the covers, glancing idly at the device as she made her way down the stairs. She frowned at the amount of text message notifications clogging her lock screen, and thumbed it to open the phone, promptly missing the last step and stumbling as she read their various contents, landing with a hard thud.

 **Kevin:** o m G ARCHIE JUST TEXTED ME U GO GIRL

OTP

#proudgayfriend

Also i got 10 bucks from josie for this

 

 **Josie:** u just lost me $10 to kevin

but hey good for u girl do what makes u happy

 

 **Cheryl:** I suppose I misjudged you two at tryouts. I expect this not to interfere with Vixens practice, as if you two weren’t already eye-fucking each other enough. I ship it, though.

 

But the worst, _the worst_ , was when Betty steeled herself enough to open Archie’s text thread.

 **Archie:** hey betts, u left ur curtains open, just fyi. dont wanna be creepin on u and v all night

haha srsly, u 2 look like ur having an important girl to girl moment here, u rly should close the curtains

aaaaaaand u guys r making out

and now ur both shirtless

o god not to sound like a creep im not watching or anything i just literally live 10 ft away

ok, im gonna close my curtains and go to bed now. night betts, be safe i guess?

 

Betty let out a loud groan, tipping her head forward and letting it knock against the banister.

“Ow.”

“You okay there?” A smooth voice asked in her ear, and Betty felt arms snake around her waist and pull her backwards into a warm body.

Betty straightened up, and Veronica rested her chin on her shoulder, peering up at her with curious doe eyes. Despite her embarrassment, Betty felt a jitter of giddiness run through her at the adoring look Veronica was giving her. Wordlessly, she held up her phone.

Veronica scanned the texts, lifting one arm from Betty’s waist to click to the next thread, and let out an amused snort.

“I got this babe, don’t worry,” she said, plucking the phone from Betty’s hand and tapping on Archie’s texts to reply. Despite the way Betty’s heart fluttered when she heard Veronica call her ‘babe’, she whipped around in a panic, sure that Veronica would say something embarrassing to Archie, and he’d think it was her.

“Veronica, wai—” she stopped mid sentence as she saw Veronica fully for the first time that morning. Wearing nothing but panties and an open red plaid shirt that was too big for her ( _Betty’s_ shirt, just by the way), and her head cocked cutely to the side with one smugly raised eyebrow, Betty felt her heart stutter and skip a beat.

Veronica immediately saw the effect it had on her and decided to take advantage of it, momentarily forgetting about the text she was writing to Archie. Her mouth curled into a cat-like grin, and her eyes glinted as she strode forward gracefully. She draped her arms around Betty’s neck and pressed her upper body to hers, making sure to add hip roll as she did, just for good measure.

Betty felt her brain short circuit at the feeling of Veronica pressed against her, smooth legs sliding between hers and dark eyes catching the light from the rising sun and _why was the sun doing its damndest to make her life a walking romcom?_ , the ring of gold around her pupil glittering. Betty opened and closed her mouth a few times, fighting to remember what she had been about to say and failing spectacularly as Veronica leaned forward and placed her lips on her ear.

“Like I said babe, don’t worry. I’ll smooth this whole thing over,” she purred softly, and Betty felt a shiver skitter down her spine. She could only nod numbly, preoccupied with trying to control her breathing and the flush that was spreading throughout her whole body.

With a wide grin, Veronica twirled away elegantly, Betty’s phone still clutched in her hand, and called over her shoulder, “C’mon Betts, I made breakfast!”

Betty just sighed and padded obediently after her.

<><><><><>

 **Betty:** Dearest Archiekins, Veronica here. So sorry we forgot to close the curtains, we’ll be sure to in the future! I do suggest, however, that you keep yours closed for the rest of the weekend, just in case we forget ;)

 **Archie:** noted, ronnie

<><><><><>

“Veronica, you _do_ realize you have your own chair, right?” Veronica smirked up at Betty, who was looking slightly exasperated with one eyebrow raised.

“Mmm yeah, but why would I need that? I’m perfectly comfortable right here.” Veronica was seated in Betty’s lap at the kitchen table, making the task of eating pancakes particularly difficult as Betty tried to maneuver her fork around the smaller girl without dripping syrup on her.

Plus the fact that she was basically naked was _super_ distracting.

Veronica could tell by the slight blush on Betty’s face that she was still acutely aware of this, and of the fact that the shirt _just_ covered her breasts, threatening to slip off at any moment and give Betty an eyeful. Not that either of them minded.

She allowed Betty a few more moments of peace to mostly finish her meal before she decided to have a little fun. In one swift movement, she had turned herself around in Betty’s lap to straddle her and loop her arms around her neck.

Betty started slightly, choking a little on her mouthful of bacon before swallowing hard.

“Careful there, darling, don’t choke.” Veronica’s mouth curled into a wicked grin. “I might have to give you mouth-to-mouth if you do.” She felt a rush of smug satisfaction as Betty spluttered again, the tips of her ears turning pink as she fumbled to come up with a witty comeback.

Veronica threw her head back in a laugh, exposing her neck and the various marks Betty had left along it the night before, and Veronica watched Betty’s blush deepen.

“You’re the worst,” she grumbled, casting her eyes to the side and fixing her face in a mock pout.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Veronica grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her nose. Betty blinked at her, slightly owlish, and Veronica felt a jolt of nervousness as she realized the gravity of her statement. The words they had exchanged last night had been said in the midst of emotion and passion, and didn’t necessarily carry over to the waking, rational world. But then Betty smiled easily at her, eyes warm, and Veronica felt her fear wash away.

“You’re right, I do,” she laughed. “C’mon, we’ve got homework to do.”

Veronica looked at her incredulously. “ _Homework_?” She scoffed, scandalized. “You’ve got your smokin’ hot girlfriend in your lap, and all you can think about is _homework_?” She feigned offense and crossed her arms over her mostly bare chest, (regrettably) obscuring Betty’s view. But she couldn’t help the little thrill of excitement that raced through her when she realized that she could call Betty her girlfriend now. That Betty could call Veronica _her_ girlfriend. She couldn’t decide which one sounded nicer.

“Well if said ‘smokin’ hot girlfriend’ wants to make the _most_ ,” Betty threw Veronica a wink that made her certifiably weak, “of the rest of the weekend, we should get it done now and not have to think about it later.” Veronica pondered the idea for a moment before grinning widely.

“Okay yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.” She made to get up, but before she could move more than a few inches, Betty hooked an arm under her knees and swept her up with surprising strength, carrying her bridal style out of the kitchen. Veronica yelped in surprise and clung to Betty’s neck, momentarily startled. “Overt displays of strength,” Betty huffed, slightly breathless from exertion. “Total panty dropper.”

“You are the worst, Betty Cooper!” Veronica squealed, slapping her shoulder playfully. Betty grinned down at her, and leaned forward a little bit.

“By the way,” she murmured, voice low and conspiratorial, “I really, _really_ like the way you look wearing my clothes.” She raked her gaze pointedly down Veronica’s body, from her now completely exposed chest and down her smooth legs. Veronica felt a flaming blush spring to her face, but she couldn’t stop the pleased grin from forming on her face as she giggled and hid her face in Betty’s neck.

Betty just smirked and hefted Veronica higher as she climbed the stairs.

<><><><><>

Betty sat against her headboard, diligently doing her homework.

Veronica was sprawled out on her back with her legs thrown across Betty’s lap, diligently doing anything _but_ her homework.

She was currently flicking through her various social media apps, idly scrolling through Twitter and giggling at something, sending a Snapchat to Kevin of Betty focused with the caption “she’s focusing on something other than me this is a crime”, before clicking to Instagram.

She half paid attention as she looked through her feed. Cheryl posted a selfie with Josie, someone got a puppy, someone she vaguely knew dressed up as a princess for a party and her boyfriend was a knight and— wait.

Struck by a sudden flash of insight, Veronica sat up quickly, black hair swinging forward. Betty started slightly, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Veronica.

Veronica looked at her with wide, excited eyes “Oh my god, have you ever thought about how the knight always kills the dragon in fairytales? And then marries the princess? But like, that’s honestly so fucked up when you think about it. Like, that’s jacked!” She gestured wildly, like she had just made some sort of scientific breakthrough. Betty blinked once at her, before furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head slightly.

“ _What_?” She asked, laughing a little, utterly confused.

“Yeah! Like, think about it. The princess spends all this time locked in a tower, right? But who’s there protecting her? The dragon. Who’s the princess’s only company? The dragon. And okay sure, maybe she doesn’t like the dragon at first because it’s the one who’s technically keeping her there, but the dragon has to stay there all alone too.” As Betty continued to look bewildered, Veronica’s voice grew in volume and urgency.

“And like, they only have each other for company so they’re bound to become friends sooner or later and maybe the dragon is super chill she turns out to be a really friendly dragon and the princess ends up wanting to stay with the dragon because they’re friends now, but then this jack-off knight comes along and fucking kills her! He kills the only friend that the princess has had for however many years and then she’s just expected to _marry_ this guy she just met?! I mean, have you seen ‘Frozen’?! It doesn’t end well! That shit’s jacked, Betty, it’s jacked!” Veronica finished breathlessly, throwing her hands into the air.

“Okay honey, calm down there, easy…” Betty put her notebook and pen to the side, leaning forward to catch Veronica’s wrists and swipe soothing circles over the inside of them. “I’m not 100 percent sure what you just said, but it was kind of adorable and I loved it.” She laughed softly. Veronica blinked a few times, feeling her fevered excitement die down and relaxing into Betty’s touch.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, ducking her head in embarrassment. “I just got really excited over it for some reason.” Betty reached a hand up to cup her face, and Veronica felt some of her shame fade at the fond, soft look in her sea-green eyes.

“It’s fine, babe. Like I said, it was pretty cute. But uh, why did you tell me all that?” Veronica’s eyes lit up again at the question.

“Oh yeah! The point I was trying to make was that you can be the princess, but I can’t be your knight.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So what’re you gonna be instead?” She already knew the answer, but figured Veronica wanted to say it herself.

“The dragon of course!” Veronica puffed out her chest with pride, sitting up straighter in Betty’s lap. “Here to protect you from asshole knights who try to steal you away from me!”

“Hmm, I dunno, you’re pretty small for a dragon,” Betty teased, knocking Veronica’s forehead with her own. Veronica scoffed.

“Please, I could take on any of those idiots at our school.” She rolled her eyes, prickling with disdain at the thought of any of those meathead jocks going after Betty.

“Ronnie, do you even know how to throw a punch?”

Veronica mulled over it for a second, and then shrugged. “No, but I’ll figure it out.” Betty just shook her head with a laugh and pulled Veronica fully into her lap.

“You’re a dork, you know that right?” She grinned, pressing their foreheads together. Veronica just gave her a megawatt grin and nuzzled their noses together.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” She murmured, pressing their lips together in a long, sweet kiss. Veronica felt the softness of Betty’s lips and could taste a little bit of syrup left over from breakfast on her tongue, and was sure she could get drunk off this sensation.

She cradled Betty’s soft face in her hands, and breathed in deeply through her nose, comforted by the familiar milk-and-honey scent of Betty’s body wash. She felt hands trace up her back, and broke the kiss with a small gasp. Betty looked momentarily confused and disappointed, but Veronica just gave her a cat-like grin and a quick, reassuring press of her lips before sliding off the bed.

“Just gotta make sure these are drawn,” she said, walking over to the curtains and tugging them closed carefully. “Wouldn’t wanna give Archie another free show, now would we?” She gave Betty a sultry wink and slunk back to the bed, all traces of her earlier playfulness gone and replaced with predatory desire.

“Now, where were we?” She asked, climbing back into bed and straddling Betty properly. She shrugged out of the red flannel easily and pressed the length of her chest to Betty’s.

“Umm… I’m pretty sure we were just about to have amazing sex?” Betty replied boldly. There was a flash of pleased surprise in Veronica’s eyes at Betty’s brazen words, quickly darkened by excited hunger again.

“Your wish is my command, princess,” she purred, leaning in to capture Betty’s lips in a heated kiss once again.

  
Needless to say, they didn’t finish their homework that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a real conversation I had with my friend at like 2 am. his reaction was more along the lines of "girl you need to go to bed" though
> 
> there miiiiiight be another chapter or 2 of this in the future? maybe? but like not actively, just randomly if it comes to mind

**Author's Note:**

> getting queerbaited by the CW is gonna be my villain origin story


End file.
